


Dream come true?

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: They finally can be together....or not?I don't own anything purely fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She saw him from the driveway. He was in the lake stroking effortlessly thru the water she was jealous of that water cradling him, caressing him she couldn't wait to do that and now she could. The official word came he was retiring. She got out and walked towards the dock. He had expanded it to extend over deeper water for when they did sprints no one hit their head on the rocks in the shallows. She could walk practically up to where he was, he long, powerful arms cutting thru the water with ease. She approached the edge and yelled "HEY THERE!" He stopped, surfaced and looked at her, "hey yourself" he said and headed towards her. She knelt at the edge of the dock as he neared grabbing the ladder and pulling himself towards her. She crushed her lips to his as if finally letting free all the want and need that had grown between them for almost 10 years. They had been intimate before but it was secret, hushed, and rushed through ffor fear of being caught. This was different, they were free. ..He pulled away first "miss me?" He asked with a smirk. " Not really" she responded and tried to stifle a giggle to which he smiled " I see well kiss me anyway" she leaned forward and he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and spun pulling her under with him. She surfaced flailing with a gasp "SHIT JACK THIS IS COLD WHAT THE... " She couldn't finish as he grabbed her legs and pulled dunking her again. They both surfaced " you sure you didn't miss me?" NO she said and watched him dive then felt a arm around her middle "no wa .." down again. This time his lips met hers underwater she calmed ok this is nice she thought as they headed for the surface. This time they came up close to shore in a little alcove he held her lips and she swore she'd let him take her anywhere. Turns out that was his plan. As soon as his feet could touch for balance he began to tear at her clothes feverishly. "God I want you" he mumbled into her mouth, "yes please god " she mumbled back. He managed to get her jeans open and a hand went under the water. She arched speechless as he prepared her for him. Two can play at this game she thought she took the deepest breath she could and submerged leaving him wonder wha.. his thought stopped, everything stopped she was pulling down his shorts and then..."OH GOD" he yelled at she deep throated him sucking hard on the way out. She popped above the surface for a breath and returned deeping him again and again. "Sam? SAMSAMSAM he said grabbing her arms and pulling. He brought her right to his lips for a quick kiss before breaking for air. She rested her forehead against his panting. She felt him grab her hips and lift her to straddle him. She knew he could touch bottom but she couldn't. He looked at her "wrap your legs around me" she did and suddenly he grabbed the bank with both hands and kicked up his feet landing them on the side of the alcove. The movement was completely unexpected and made him thrust completely inside her and then some. She felt him come instantly which triggered the most powerful orgasm she'd had. she started gasping, trying desperately to get air, none was coming. He dropped his legs and held her still and close. "Sam baby slow down Cmon slow down you're ok I promise ssshh.Her lips were starting to change color he knew he had to stop this." Baby listen we're gonna dive ok? She nodded weakly he turned her so her back was to his front and heplaced a hand over her nose and mouth just in case and sunk they slowly made their way around and surfaced between the dock and the man-made float she sputtered and slumped against his shoulder "wow..."

TO BE CONTINUED

comments please


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything, purely fanfic

They floated leisurely for awhile, him taking control. She liked that, as fiercely independent as she was she longed for those moments where she wasn't the "go to" the brains of the outfit because frankly her brains needed a rest. She laid back in the water letting it cradle her totally relaxed in the knowledge he had her. He understood this and was happy to oblige, he loved caring for her. Jack watched as her eyes drifted closed and she dunked her head back and down slightly instantly resurfacing with a sigh. 

"You ok?" He mumbled low and deep in her ear. She smiled "I am sooo much better than ok." She slowly turned so that they were face to face. She locked blue on brown and pulled him in for a soft kiss. "But now...kiss...I want...kiss...to...kiss...HAVE FUN! And she pushed down on his shoulders as hard as she could. She let go and took off. He shot thru the surface "oh I don't think so" he called after her starting a brief chase followed by a massive waterfight. He finally lunged towards her wrapping his arms around her and sinking under. Knowing she hadn't had time for a breath before submerging he gave her a quick squeeze and released her. They surfaced seconds apart from each other she was giggling he just smiled. The air was cooling so they headed for shore. Once inside Jack led her straight to the shower. He turned on the water and spun locking lips with her. He picked her up squishing her to him with a desperation that made her curious. He checked the water and moved them inside when steam started rolling. He grabbed the soap and went to work. She was in heaven she didn't have to do anything, he took care of her. He knew she was fiercely independent but also she was tired and sometimes everyone needs to be cared for. And considering all they stress they'd been under lately she needed a break. Now that he wasn't her CO anymore he could care for her properly. It had killed him over the years seeing her distraught and not being able to hold her. He rinsed her clean and shut the water off grabbing a towel and wrapping her snugly. He sat on the bed with her in his lap and they looked in to each other's eyes, then she lunged for him attaching to his lips and shoving her tongue in to make love to his. They couldn't get close enough, their minds spun.."8 years Jack mumbled 8 yrs' " That's over" Sam said "that was a horrible nightmare and its over. Their tongues fought for dominance when neither won they broke for air panting desperately he started placing feather like kisses down her neck, her collarbone, her chest he pulled back and gazed at her." You are so beautiful Samantha" she smiled "so are you Jonathan " they embraced for another passionate kiss, he turned them and placed her on the edge of the bed he continued kissing her breasts taking one in his mouth sucking and kneading it til red and swollen then switched to the other. She couldn't believe the ssensation it was almost unbearable she moaned and thrashed he continued lower her hips flying up when he dipped his tongue in her navel and swirled it. He raised her knees still kissing her hips and inner thighs. She felt him exhale just above her sex, she couldn't stand it anymore "Jack please, it's been 10 years please.". He pounced licking her entire length, her body arched on its own he did it again and again but this time he didn't leave her body to start again, this was constant and intense within minutes she felt her climax approach. When he pushed his tongue inside her she arched off the bed powerfully he did it again adding his finger to her rear..She screamed and gritted her teeth. God she"d never experienced this. He stilled to let her breathe. "Come inside me" she said he couldn't believe his ears..."really?" "Yes now". He crawled back up her body and went to lay on the side. She grabbed his waist "NO!" He looked puzzled "on top, I want you to lay on me" he shook his head " I'm too heavy baby" now she shook hers "no you're not, please I need u now" He moved over top of her settling between her legs. He knew she was ready, more than ready but he was still hesitant saw it and reached between them guiding him to her. He pushed the head in and she gasp loudly and grabbed his shoulders. He pulled back and looked " it's been a really long time Jack please don't stop please." He smiled "don't worry I won't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything

He held still and pulled her into a mind numbing kiss. She arched and moaned but he didn't let up. He felt a rush of warm wetness on himself and thrust into her. She screamed in shock, he screamed in pleasure and the frantically grabbed for each other. Jack started moving slow and easy ' no Jack god faster, harder, take me I won't break " she said and thrust her hips up to him. He growled into her mouth and rested most of his weight on her. She sighed "yes god please" "Wrap your legs around me as high as you can" she did and shuttered when he said "hold on" She grabbed his shoulders as he wrapped his arms under her. There was a pause, and he started, he thrust so deep she swore he hit her cervix every time. His movements so powerful it lifted her body off the bed. He was practically standing on his toes for leverage. Suddenly she made a noise like a cross between a moan, gasp , wimper and scream and exploded soaking him and herself. This made him come with the same power filling her completely and then some. The next thing he knew he was foggily opening his eyes. He lay half on half off of her and realized that's where he landed. He looked at her "Sam?" He said weakly "Sam honey? She moaned and he lay back down holding her to keep her warm as she came around. He dozed off again, "Jack? Love wake up" he slowly opened his eyes. "Holy Shit!" She said. He looked at her and started laughing while she giggled. "That's one way of putting it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comes crashing down?
> 
> I don't own anything

Today was the retirement party just the guys, Cassie and Hammond they all started arriving as Jack fired up the grill. They were all involved in separate conversations when Hammond's emergency phone rang. All of them stopped and stared. " I understand sir we eagerly await him." He hung up and stared back....at Jack. Who then looked at Sam who had a distinct look of dread in her eyes.  
Jack the President has something he wants totalk about. He's on his way....HERE??!???!

"Here" came a voice behind Jack. He whipped around and there stood president Hayes. "General you know how I hate to beat around the bush so here it is....I want you to be the new head of Homeworld Security..." Jack was stunned " my retirement sir...there's been other things planned.." he caught a look at Sam, silent tears streaming down her face. "Jack you're it congratulations" Sam stepped forward "yes congratulations, SIR!" The emphasis on sir made everyone stop congratulating. This meant Sam was back under his command. Her tears threatened again " please excuse me sirs" she said and was off she bypassed the cabin and took off down the lane into the wilderness running full speed until she had to slow, her tears blinded her. There was nothing to say, nothing to do. She hurt, her body physically hurt from her heartbreak. She wrapped her arms around herself and screamed she was pissed "WHY? WHY? WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TELL ME WHAT!!! She dropped to her knees sobbing loudly. She didnt care anymore about anything anymore "FUCK YOU WORLD, FUCK YOU. She closed her eyes willing the world away and the stress of the day took over taking her into a restless sleep. Jack had been close behind it her and heard her cries feeling awful BC he didn't know what to do but he'd figure something out he had to. He headed back towards the President. She woke a few hours later chest still hitching, eyes swollen and when she tried to speak nothing came out except a hoarse sob She made herself get up but there's no way I'm going back she thought. She found her way to the waters edge, as always it called to her but this was different than the usual allure. Even though she was exhausted she walked in exhaling against the cold and turning on her back. She stared blankly at the sky and began a mental list of good and bad in life. It was a short list and as expected the bad was overwhelming the good. She started to cry softly then wail as she remembered how yesterday was, she loved him so much and he was just in effect taken away yet again,."GOD I CANT! I CANT I...." She let herself sink closed her eyes and headed down, down the depths she didn't care she had nothing left she thought noth..... everything went black to nothingness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack heard her curses, her cries and wasn't surprised when he saw her go in the lake what bothered him is that she just floated blankly staring not working out frustration, giving in to it. Something was wrong and he knew it. He had been walking back towards her planning what he was going to say. This feeling he had made him ruñ, fast get to her now he told himself.

Just as he reached the edge she went under, there was no movement something wasn't right and she was near the middle of the lake and quite a distance from him. He jumped and headed towards where he saw her. It took at least 3 minutes swimming as hard as he could still no sign of her surfacing or swimming away. Dear god please He thought as he took a deep breath and dove he sunk til his lungs screamed the surfaced taking another gulp of air he dove again he was almost ready to resurface when his hand hit something soft he turned towards it and barely made out the face if his love.

He instinctively pressed his lips to hers and exhaled he felt her chest move putting hid hand over her mouth and nose he kicked frantically for the surface. Jack shot up taking in big gulps of air feeling the darkness surround him too "NO" he yelled and focused on Sam. She was pale and not breathing but by some miracle he felt a faint heartbeat. He took off for shallow water and as soon as a foot touched he began rescue breathing desperate to see her eyes shining at him again. After 4 breaths still no response but there was still a pulse, hr checked 2 places to confirm it was there. He breathed again.. please baby don't leave me..breath... It's ok I won't let them separate us..breath. I've already fixed it please please come back...breath...COME BACK DAMNIT...She sputtered and coughing up a lungs worth of water opened her eyes and started fighting him. Sam stop wait, Sam please SAM! He wrapped her in a bear hug holding her immobile. "Stop please it's alright I promise please listen to me." Coming out of her fog she vaguely recognized him she couldn't quite understand but knew she trusted him and stilled. "Good baby girl, I love you it's gonna be ok." He then cradled her in his arms and walked towards the shore heading to his cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything

Everyone but Tealc and Daniel were gone now Hammond had left sealed orders for Jack and stayed in town with Cassie even though they too were family he knew neither Sam nor Jack would want them to be seen like this. The guys met Jack on the porch waiting for orders. "Tealc put some coffee on then get out some dry clothes for both of us, certainly O'Neill . Daniel turn on a hot shower and make sure there's towels in the bathroom, yeah Jack, is she ok? Jack looked at him "she will be Danny I haven't been able to tell her yet, she still thinks her world fell to pieces." He hated talking about her especially when she could hear but right now she really wasn't there yet. She still stared off into space, she was in shock, emotional shock and prolly a little hypothermia thrown in. Jack sat her in his bed and knelt to look in her eyes " we have to warm you up Sam, I'm gonna undress you to get in the shower ok? She looked at him and gave a slight nod she blinked and tears fell. "Hey, I'm not sure what that brain of yours is telling you but turn it off... NOTHING is how you think it is. Il explain when you're taken care of until just trust that I've taken care of it ok?" Another small nod and he pulled her into a bear hug. He carried her to his bathroom where Daniel was waiting he knew Jack's knees probably couldn't do this. "Let me help, please..." Before Jack could answer Sam nodded. Jack set her feet on the ground and Daniel took her in the shower fully clothed, Sam didn't care that she wasn't, it wasn't the first time. Jack stripped to his boxers and went in grabbing the soap and softly washing her. She started to cry. Daniels heart broke at the sorrow she must be feeling..."sam please can you understand me? There's something, there's a lot of things you should know please show me you understand." Jack watched hoping maybe this would work. Finally Sam made eye contact. " Everything she whispered I lost everything it's gone" she sobbed and shook . "NO SAM! NO Daniel yelled then softened no sweetie that's what we're trying to tell you Ja.. he looked and found Jack sitting on the floor of the tub head in hands shaking. "Sam look at him, look" he directed her eyes down to him. " What happened? Who hurt you? What? What?" Jack and Daniel looked at her, "welcome back Sam"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything

They finished in the shower and Daniel helped get Sam to the bed while Jack got dressed and came in sitting behind her. Tealc joined them carrying 4 cups if coffee and passing them out. "Are you alright col Carter?" "Physically yes but confused as hell please someone explain."  
Jack sighed "what do you remember?" Sam looked at him " the President, the promotion, i was upset I left for a workout.... screaming" her eyes looked down and filled with tears. I'm sorry sir. " Jack sighed "Sam, when we're not on duty lose the sir.....do you remember me saying I fixed it?" She looked at him "how? What could you possibly do to fix it?" Jack smiled " well I figured since I was "it" I had a little clout, may as well as use it. I don't take office for 3 weeks." She shook her head " how does that help?" " Purely by coincidence you have been given 3 weeks leave, weird huh? And well um if something were to happen during those 3 weeks BEFORE I become your CO again that changes things." He looked at her hopefully. When she didn't respond right away he told himself that she did almost drown her comprehension may be slow. Sam turned towards him and pulled him into a mind bending kiss. When they parted she simply said, "yes".


	8. officially yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything

"Really? You said yes.... she said yes!!!" Jack yelled to no one in particular. She smiled and pulled in for another kiss. He broke off and looked at Daniel "can you...." He stopped short because Sam had started kissing down the pulse point of his throat and he forgot his name for a sec. When he looked again Daniel supplied "call Hammond and Cassie pick them up and grab dinner for everyone on the way back? He guessed. Jack could only moan yeah because his mouth was full with Sam's tongue. "Got it, Tealc let's go." T nodded at Daniel "indeed Daniel Jackson"

Jack steered Sam thru the house their lips locked till they reached his bedroom. He broke off and stared at her "yes? Really? You're really sure?" She smiled and in her most seductive voice said "yyeessss...." She pulled him into one of the most sensual kisses ever. He brain was still trying to process the day that he didn't notice Sam dropping to the floor in front in front of him. She deftly removed his belt and pants exposing him in all his glory. She couldn't wait for his mind to adjust. She took him in as far as she could then started subduing her gag reflex to take him deeper. She suckled at him much like he does to her running her tongue along his underside and swirling all the way up then sticking her tongue in his slit tasting him. "Sam please baby get up here" she lifted her arms to his and stood up. He crushed his lips to hers resolving to never leave her again. He spun them and laid her gently on the bed and she looked at him with love in her eyes. " Make love to me Jack, please please be real she sobbed

He held her lips in a searing kiss while entering her. She screamed into his mouth but he wouldn't let her go he wanted her to feel every second he wanted this to last as long as possible. He thrust deep inside of her make her eyes fly open wide she wrapped her arms around his next and began trying to match his movements but he was being purposely erratic, making it so she didn't know what to expect next. She tried for awhile then he pulled slightly away from her lips and in a low gravely voice said "relax Samantha, lock your ankles behind me, take a deep breath, relax and come for me over and over." She moaned and closed her eyes still making love to his tongue as well. She did as he said and locked her ankles around him opening herself more. Then let her arms lazily fall to the bed. He reached up with his hands and interlaced their fingers holding each other tight.

He began thrusting hard but slow and steady when she arched under him he stilled to the faintest of movement shoving his tongue deep into her mouth. When she began moaning hr started moving again with short, hard thrusts until once again she was close then hed back off and continue hus tongue assault. By now she ached so much for him that tears streamed down her cheeks.shr broke the kiss with some effort and sobbed ", JACK PLEASE PLEASE MAKE ME COME AND COME WITH ME I NEED YOU!" "Look at us Sam look,! He raised slightly and she could see him enter her. He lowered himself to her ear "this is real, I love you." he said.  
"I love y...aahh"she couldn't finish her throught because he thrust in full, hot and definitely real. She screamed and climaxed explosively. "Oh god " he grunted and emptied himself inside her so much it came back out and soaked them both. He screamed and collapsed on her shaking. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and realized he wasn't shaking from exertion, he was crying. She held him close and ran her fingers thru his hair. He went to move off her. "Don't you dare!" She said into his ear and he laid fully on her wrapping his arms around her back, the tears still came but were slowing. "Are you ok ?" She asked softly. He lifted his head and kissed her forehead "better than ok, I just have waited so long I can't believe you are mine." He kissed her deeply and whispered "all mine." She smiled "yes...!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

The phone rang it was Daniel telling them everyone would be there in an hour. Jack pulled Sam into the shower and as much as he hated it, actually showered. She gasped when she went in the bedroom and saw him. Dressed in khakis that actually fit, and a dark charcoal button down shirt. "What? Bad choice?". She shook her head "God no... perfect" She hadn't prepared for this but choose a white sundress with blue flowers that highlighted her eyes. As she finished she heard the door open and the commotion that followed. She took a deep breath "ok, let's do this." She walked out and Cassie attacked "yay finally yay yay yay" and pulled her to the spare bedroom to show her what she brought. Sam was speechless she saw a bouquet of brilliant blue and yellow roses, a memory book and a camera. " I couldn't do much Sam but figured this should cover the basics." Tears ran down Sam's face.. she grabbed Cass in a big hug and whispered "thank you baby." Daniel came in smiling, "everything's ready Sam." They led her outside and her eyes filled with tears. There was a archway on the small dock loaded with roses of every color. He god father aka General Hammond came up to her and gently wiped her cheeks. "Are you happy baby girl?" She nodded " more than I've ever been." He smiled " right then let's do this. Jack walked over and shook his hand. " Son I know you love each other but remember this, you hurt her theres a posting in Alaska waiting for you...." he said with a mock stern look. " Understood sir" jack returned with a smirk. Hammond walked out to the dock with Cassie and Daniel. Tealc had the video camera and was poised to shoot. Jack raised her chin and whispered "I love you" placing a light kiss on her lips. "Lets go."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

The ceremony was filled with giggles and happy tears. Jack asked Daniel to pick up some basic wedding bands they could use for the ceremony with the intention of getting others later but when he saw what was in the boxes he looked at Daniel in shock. Daniel smiled " from me to you guys congratulations and my love" jack lifted the rings hers was a brilliant one carat diamond surrounded by small sapphires. Inside it read "always, jack" and the gate symbol for earth. his was a element gold band with a small diamond and sapphire inside said always, Sam with earth's gate symbol. Tears rolled down her cheeks when he placed it on her finger. I love you he mouthed I love you she returned. " Kiss her son! " Hammond bellowed "yes sir!" Jack barked and pulled her close crushing her lips to his. Suddenly they felt 2 sets of hands on them and they were falling. Shocked, they separated and broke the surface coughing and gasping. Their first sight was Daniel and Cassie high fiving each other. "T a little help? Jack said and Daniel and Cassie soon joined them. Soon a huge water fight erupted between Cassie and jack. Daniel took off with Sam in pursuit. The General smiled it felt good, they all deserved this. Daniel dove and came up under Cassie propelling her in the air. Suddenly jack found himself underwater and Sam attached to him. She wrapped her arms around him while he aimed for the surface. Their lips still attached he found himself treading water for 2. She pulled back and smiled but he saw tears."you ok?" She nodded and took a deep breath "I can't believe this, I..I... Love you so much. I'm afraid this will all disappear" Jack pulled her close " this isn't going anywhere, this is forever."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

A year had passed, Sam was lying in bed half asleep thinking about those few days that changed her life. When she became fully aware, she realized she was alone her husband wasn't in bed.  
She rose and quietly started thru the house. Passing Cassie's room she ffound her doing homework and smiled. On the other side of a partially closed door she her a low voice mumbling endearments clearly meant only for the receiver to hear. Sam approached and heard "I love you with all my heart, now and forever." She pushed the door open and found jack giving there 1week old daughter a bottle.  
"Hey love" she smiled and entered. Jack had finished burping and changing now was swaddling baby Janet. Sam was suddenly overcome and started quietly crying startling jack. He lay Janet down and turned to Sam but she wasn't there. He heard the door open and called to Cass to keep an ear on Janet then followed Sam. He found her sitting in the dock her feet dangling in the water. "What's up baby? Jack asked growing concerned. "Just got overwhelmed thinking how life would be if things had gone different that day. God jack what if?? He stopped her "aacckk! No what if game remember? No one wins" " Let's just be glad things turned out like they did, huh?" She nodded as tears slid down. "Cmere" he stood and grabbed her around the waist pulling her into the water with him. She surfaced in shock quickly replaced by mischief. She grabbed him and pushed as hard as she could sinking the man. Then she took off as he surfaced yelling revenge. She ducked her head and sped away wondering if she still had it in her. He captured her halfway to the float and crushed her to him. When air was in serious need they broke apart and started laughing. " You know we've done this before" She smiled a megawatt smile at him and dove below " oh shit"...plunk he was under with her curling around him. She locked her lips with his and poured everything she had into the kiss. He pulled them towards the surface gasping in deep breaths then returning their mouths to each other. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and thrust her tongue in his mouth, she devoured him. He loved it, loved her taking what she needed from him. He had been slowly moving towards the shallows. When it was time he looked into her soul " I love you, Brigadier General Samantha O'Neill. I love you too Major General O'Neill. They both smiled, kissed and sunk. This was definitely a dream come true......


End file.
